1. Technological Field
The present disclosure relates to machine learning and training of robotic devices.
2. Background
Robotic devices may be used in a variety of applications, such as manufacturing, medical, safety, military, exploration, and/or other applications. Some existing robotic devices (e.g., manufacturing assembly and/or packaging robots) may be programmed in order to perform various desired functions. Some robotic devices (e.g., surgical robots) may be remotely controlled by humans. Some robotic devices may learn to operate via exploration.
Programming robots may be costly and remote control may require a human operator. Furthermore, changes in the robot model and/or environment may require changes in the programming code. Remote control typically relies on user experience and/or agility that may be inadequate when dynamics of the control system and/or environment (e.g., an unexpected obstacle appears in path of a remotely controlled vehicle) change rapidly.